In continuation of research done in preceding years, the main objectives in year -13 will be (1) the comparison of the peptide maps and alkylation sites with (14C) idoacetic acid of human liver prenyl transferase with similar enzyme from other animal sources; (2) the effects of chronic administration of mevalonate to animals on plasma lipoprotein patterns; (3) the extension of studies of the biochemistry of the non-sterol, "shunt" pathway of mevalonate metabolism. The project as a whole in subsequent years involves also the further synthesis of potential inhibitors of prenyl transferase and study of the liver squalene synthesis.